Replaced: A Different Icing
by The-Fanians-Family
Summary: She knew that she was bad, but she was glad that they didn't mind. It was suppose to continue like that, but why does it have to end? Just because some new girl came and stole her position in the group, they have forgotten about her already. Now that she have no place in their lives, is it time to move on and find a better one? I wonder, its who's loss this time? No Pairing yet.
1. Prologue

**Edit: I suspect that you have read my updated chapter. I have made too many mistakes and I will be correcting them.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie but the my OCs**

* * *

><p>It was a new day at St. Marie and Ichigo was still falling down the stairs. She slipped and stumbled from the top to the bottom, but that wasn't something new!<p>

She laughed and rubbed her head before standing up, she wobbled and walked towards her classroom. As she opened the door, she muttered a "_Good Morning_" that have been lost in the trail of the wind. She sat down on her seat and sighed.

"Good morning, Ichigo-chan" Hanabusa greeted as usual with his vampire-like sparkles that seems to be floating around him, but Ichigo never seems to care.

"Morning, Amano-san" joined Andou with Caramel on his shoulder, his usual aura gives off the feel of fully energized that make the guy looked like he never slept.

"Mornin', Amano" and lastly, the greetings ended with the short Chocolate Prince: Kashino.

Our Group A began to talk about nonsense, never noticing that the teacher already entered the classroom. The teacher sighed at the brats that kept talking and coughed to get their attention. Said brats laughed nervously and went to their seats.

The teacher rubbed his face before talking "Class, as I would love to start the lesson, we will be having a new student. She's a daughter of one of the high-ranking sweets company, rivaling Ms. Heiress's"

The class started to whisper annoying conversations that the teacher was getting irritated at, without breaking a sweat he yelled "You may enter now!"

The class watched with beating hearts (from almost getting a heart attack) as a girl with short blonde hair, reaching only to her shoulders, walked in the room. Her fair skin gives off a beautiful glow and her brilliant violet eyes made every boy in class melt with her oddly stare.

"I am Kirishima Gela, nice to meet you!" Gela giggled that swooned all the boys and with the girls throwing glares at her, "I am fourteen years old and I am the youngest of all my three siblings, I specialized at making different kinds of Gelatin"

"Ms. Kirishima-san, you will be seating in front besides Hiro" the teacher said and class started at the moment she sat on her seat.

While the teacher was talking, Vanilla couldn't help but feel wary of the girl. It's like she's sending off strange and unusual vibes.

.

"Alright, before I start. I will be putting Ms. Kirishima in Group A. Before you could all react, her Father have asked me to put her in Group A because he only wants _best _for her" empathizing best was the thing that made the students sweat at their teacher.

Of course, Gela was happy and skipped her way to the Sweet Prince and Ichigo. Vanilla glared and watched as Gela hugged the boys while Ichigo only received a handshake from her, though they never noticed it.

"I am so happy that I am in your group, I hope you _**three **_would treat me well" Gela bowed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, are her ears playing with her or did she really heard the word three?

"So from your introduction earlier, you specialized at making Gelatins. Tell me, what kind of flavor do you often make most?" Hanabusa asked, curious at what their new member could do.

"I like to make those simple plain but sweet ones, I always loved the only one flavor swimming in my mouth and not another one comes in to try and mix with it. Those other flavors are always desperate to become one with the main flavor"

Ichigo may have not noticed it, but Vanilla sure did. This Gela girl seems to be getting a little bit too close with their majesties.

Chocolat took note of the face Vanilla was making and flew over her "Oi, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, it is just that girl..." Vanilla trailed off the next words in her head, she does not want the other to be involved in something she only knew.

"You mean Gela? You sense it too, the strange vibe I mean"

Vanilla almost snapped her neck as she turned to look at Chocolat "I thought I was the only one"

"Not only you and I noticed it, Cafe and Caramel too. We all noticed it. The way she introduced herself to the three prince, the way she ignored Ichigo, and now with the getting their attention that made them forget all about Ichigo"

Vanilla nodded in understanding and sighed, whatever it is, she must protect Ichigo at all cost. Especially when her heart was already as fragile as it is.

.

Some weeks later, students were now strolling outside the school to explore to wherever they go. The school gave them permission to go because of some reasons that involved meetings with every teacher.

Going to Ichigo, she skipped along the streets, buying every sweets she could find with Vanilla and the other sweets spirits following her. Not too far was the Sweet Princes with Gela.

"Ichigo-chan really loves sweets" she spoke, the three nodded in agreement. She glanced at Ichigo as she was distracted by one of the cookies she saw and smirked "Hey"

"What?" Andou asked.

"How about we go to this cafe I just saw?" she suggested. But before anyone could speak, she was already pulling Kashino with her to the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Ichigo thanked the lady who handed her the bag of cookies she was eager to eat. She quickly opened it and took a bite, the sugary crisp of the cookie was enough for her to be taken away to heaven. But her moment was cut off by a teen boy bumping into her.

The cookies that she was holding fell to the ground, all of them. Ichigo comically turned into a chibi and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Ah, I am so sorry" the boy apologizes. Ichigo sighed and waved it off, but the boy had other plans "I know! Here"

The boy grabbed something inside the box that he was holding and handed Ichigo a tart. Ichigo stared at the delicious food but asked "Huh?"

"This is something of a sorry gift for wasting your snack" the boy explained "If you will, take this tart that I've baked. I still have plenty more so that should be enough"

"Thank you!" Ichigo didn't hesitate to grab the food and bite. Soon, Ichigo felt like she standing on the ground anymore. She felt like she was floating in mid-air.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing on some fluffy white thing. She took a step forward and immediately fell. She expected at least a hard fall, but she landed on it and bounced. She was startled and touched the white thing and felt it as it was a pillow. She laid back and began to feel the gently soft and fluffy the white thing was, and she almost fell asleep if it wasn't for someone shaking her.

"Hey, you have seem to space out their. Is something wrong with it?" the boy asked, worried that he may have poisoned the girl she just met.

"No, the tart was amazing" Ichigo said "I felt like, I was flying"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The name of the tart, it's name is Flight. Amazing that you guessed it with just a taste"

"A man said that to me as well, your tart was delicious"

"Then how about we eat them? I know a great cafe"

"Sure, let me ask my frie-" she looked pass by the boy, but the guys she was originally with was no where to be seen. She frowned but shook it off, "Never mind"

Vanilla, Chocolat, and Caramel puffed their cheeks in disappointment and crossed their arms with Cafe doubting, some friends they were. The boy stared at the four and smiled "I see that you have Sweet Spirits"

"You can see them?"

"I happen to have a Sweets Spirit of my own" with that being said, a boy Sweets Spirit popped out of the box. He waved at the two girls and fully came out, he sat on the boy's head. Ichigo looked at his plain brown hair, but the unique light blue eyes never gone unnoticed.

"I am Sauce. I am good with making different sauces and fillings" he said.

"And I am Dexter Fanians, Dexter is my first name. I'm actually American but Founder taught me how to speak Japanese when I was young"

"I am Amano Ichigo, Ichigo is my first name. From my right to the left are Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel, and Cafe. Vanilla is my partner, the other three are my teammates'"

"Teammates? Where are they?"

"I don't know, so how about that cafe you were talking about"

"Excited aren't we?"

The two began to walk to where Dexter was bringing her. Because, it's very normal to go with someone you just met. It's like friends at first meeting. Besides, there's sweets, we can never go wrong with sweets.

.

The two entered a cute-looking cafe and was greeted by a maid, she was around Ichigo's age but much more taller. She bowed down and directed them to a seat near the window to give them a magnificent view of the outdoors.

"Any order, Ma'am? Sir?" the waitress asked as she took out her paper and pencil.

"They all look so delicious~" Ichigo drooled at the menu, she just couldn't choose. Too bad she was almost broke.

"We will take two of your special" Dexter said, not bothering to at least touch the menu. The waitress smiled and listed it down "We will also take the rainbow smoothie and the fairy cream puffs"

"Thank you, Sir, Ma'am" the waitress smiled and went away.

"What is exactly the special?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, Dexter smiled and placed the box of cake on the table.

"The special is a Fruit Parfait, but not just a Fruit Parfait. The fruits come from the real Tropical Islands, so you can say that they are fresh and original"

"Woah, amazing! But do you really need to order that much?"

"Don't worry, my treat. Besides, this is a celebration"

"Celebration?"

"Of our friendship, silly. Fellow Patisserie"

Ichigo laughed as Dexter started to tell jokes about Sauce when he first met him, said Sweets Spirit covered his ears with his hand to block every words that were coming out of Dexter's mouth. The four Sweets Spirits were happily eating the fair share that Dexter gave.

"Ichigo, may I ask. Which school do you go to?" Dexter decided to ask.

"I go to St. Marie Academy, you?"

"I go to Ladies and Gentlemen Academy, a school where they teach future patisseries. Actually, I was suppose to go to Pastilllarium Academy where my Father runs. But Founder decided that I should not be too dependent on my pops, so I was moved to the school that I don't know. I hardly even know the principal"

"It must be fun. I mean, you may meet new friends and earn new experiences"

"True on that one, because of that, I met Eguchi Ellia. She's a kind of crazy girl but she's okay?"

"In this kind of situation, the boy will end up falling in love with the girl"

"Actually, Ichigo, I already have a fiance. The type of person that can actually be cute and cool at the same time"

"She must be really pretty, isn't she?"

"Yep, the person is really pretty"

The two continued to chat with the Sweets Spirits having their own conversation. Vanilla smiled as she watched Ichigo's smile spread wider. Even though it was not her at the moment, she was glad that someone was there to make her happy when her heart was at the verge of breaking.

.

"I can't believe those three ditch her like nothing" Chocolat complained, annoyed at the memory of the princes being taken away by the witch.

"True, this may be rude to Hanabusa but he's a jerk for leaving a girl on the streets" Cafe added as he began to doubt Hanabusa.

"Adou isn't usually like this," Caramel complained "But it is a crime for leaving Ichigo"

"I'm glad that we met Dexter, or else something bad might happen to Ichigo" Vanilla shivered at the thought "Speaking of Ichigo"

The four spirits glanced at Ichigo who was outside the school building eating her tart on a bench. Before Ichigo and Dexter could say goodbye, Dexter decided to give Ichigo the whole box as a gift. As they were walking back to school, Ichigo couldn't help but eat on the way. And ended up eating outside so she wouldn't trip on something while eating.

Ichigo hummed at the flavor "The Vanilla essence in this tart is sooooo good. The cream was just right, and the filling! I would grade this as an A" she declared.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where did the guys go?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Let's not talk about them" Vanilla suggested as the others agreed with her. Ichigo looked at her partner, all confuse but shrugged and continue with her eating.

It was already dark when the other members of Group A came back, and Ichigo was already sleeping in her bed. Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel, and Cafe were there too, watching her peaceful slumber.

No one knew but... Ichigo cried herself to sleep. Only the four witnesses saw what happened and the all know the reason why.

.

Gela skipped before turning around to face the Group A "That was fun!"

Hanabusa nodded "Agreed. It was the most fun I have other than the time I made cream puff with Ichi-" he stopped for a bit, shocked before continuing "Ichigo-chan"

"We forgot Amano-san" Andou realized, panic filling his face.

Gela frowned as she thought that the others already forgot about the glutton idiot but she acted along "Oh dear, we did! It's all my fault, I should have told her"

The Sweet Princes somehow didn't like the sound of that, they surrounded her and gave her a group hug. Kashino told her "No, it isn't your fault. You were just excited that's all. If it would make you feel better, it was her fault anyway. She was away from us, if she was near then she wouldn't be left alone"

"Speaking of that, did she arrive already?" Andou asked.

"The Sweet Spirits are with her, so I shouldn't be worried" Hanabusa answered.

Gela smirked to herself, it was all according to plan. All she need now is to do phase two.

.

For the following weeks, Ichigo began to notice something. First of all, her friends were spending more time with Gela. They were more... distant. They would ignore her from time to time. Sometimes, whenever she need help, she always get the same reply all over

_How about you teach yourself?_

That was kinda mean. And worst of all, they changed the name from Team Ichigo to Team Gela. They said that the name of the group should be named with the name of the most important member of the group.

It was a good thing that Vanilla and the others were there to be with her. And whenever she was outside, she would meet up with Dexter at random places without any reason. Well, there was one reason. She just wanted someone to talk to her.

"I see. Your friends have been treating you very badly ever since this girl named Gela joined your group" Dexter said, Ichigo nodded while she was playing with the fishes from the pond.

"I don't want to accuse her, but that is the only thing that I could think of" Ichigo muttered.

"And you are now hurting. Your heart is aching from pain and the rejection they gave you. The sadness filling your soul and breaking your sanity bits by bits"

"...Yeah, I guess"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to get away from it, somewhere that I can continue on living without any scars that would hurt me. Memories that I can forget, and experience that I can lose."

"There's an exchange program at Pastillarium Academy. They are looking for students that are willing to go to their school and study there for a week. If you want to join and the placing be permanent, just talk to my Father and it will be sealed"

"I'll think about it"

"It's your choice, and it is also your downfall. Choose wisely, this may affect you in the future. If you have decided to go to Pastillarium Academy, just call me and I will send an application, though it will be written as the one week trial. Like I said, if you want it to be permanent; talk to my Father about it"

With that, time passed by. Dexter and Ichigo sat still on the grass, looking at the sea right in front of them. Ichigo bowed her head and looked at the grass beneath her. The only thing that can be heard was the breathing of the two humans before Ichigo spoke "I'll go"

"Trial or permanent?"

"Trial first. The Group A are still my friends"

"It's your funeral"

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>I have finally finished. I am sorry, I had a headache with a fever earlier and I just got up. Forgive me and please be patient with the next chapter. Please review for the amazing performance Dexter have shown us.<strong>


	2. Trial by Sweets!

**Edit: Another chapter edited. Three more to go. I hope we got the last chapter all cleared up. Inform me if there are more to edit.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie only my OCs**

* * *

><p>Ichigo ignored the happy conversation besides her and went on with her mixing to make the batter. Their teacher decided that it was time to review their work and ordered them to make Mille Crepe.<p>

This made Ichigo smile a bit. It was like old times. Yep, _old times_. Like the time she burned her first try that Kashino yelled at her, making it the beginning of the Team Ichigo. Or that she met Vanilla on that very day too. She didn't know which memory was better. That or the other.

"Ichigo, that's enough. It's time to cook them" Vanilla instructed.

Ichigo nodded and placed the bowl next to the stove as she grabbed a pan, she heated it up and started to pour some batter to start. As she was waiting for the under to cook, Vanilla flew to the counter and frowned at the face that Ichigo was making.

"Ichigo, not that I am refusing your decision. But are you sure you want to go?" she have to ask, it was killing her apparently.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just wanted to get a break from... this" she made her point by gesturing the still chatting members of her that their teacher didn't seem to notice. In fact, no one was noticing it.

"I know. But don't worry, I'll be by your side, you can count on me. Now, turn the crepe already. It is going to burn again"

"I get it, Mom. Help me with the layers again while I cook more. Like always, it's the same cream we used to make my first one"

Vanilla giggled and flew around the delicious crepes on the plate "If you could name this dish, what would it be?"

"Regrets"

"Wonderful na- Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Now let's do this. I am already inching to taste it!"

.

The sun was bright as usual. Ichigo was packing her bags while Vanilla did the same, if she had anything to pack that is. The other three Sweet Spirits were also wanting to join but that would raise suspicion for the Sweet Princes, so they decided to observe them and send Ichigo letters on what they were doing daily.

Ichigo waited by the school gate as Dexter called her that he will be the one picking her up. Surprisingly, the news spread throughout the school like a wildfire. And now, no students pass by without sharing a gossip about our main character. She didn't mind, she knew they were just talking about general stuff and not mean things about her.

Just in time, Team Gela came. They already heard about the news so they hurriedly went to see Ichigo go. Whether it was anger or excitement they were feeling about Ichigo leaving them.

Gela stopped the smirk that was trying to show, but she was a professional actress. Se brought her hands that were curled into a pair of fist and added a sad tone to her voice "Are you really leaving, Ichigo-chan?"

"Is it true, Amano-san. Why?" Andou asked, not that he cared anyways.

"Why would you leave your friends behind?" Hanabusa asked dramatically as he fell to his knees, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Don't you care about us anymore?" Kashino finished. Everyone waited for Ichigo's answer, something that they weren't ready for.

Ichigo chuckled nervously and turned to them like the Ichigo she was "I never thought about that but I know why. I am just returning the favor, you know? I'm doing what you did to me"

On cue, a limousine arrived. Ichigo stared with the Group A's mouth hang wide as Dexter got out of the car. He was wearing his LAG uniform just like he described to Ichigo on one of their friendly hang outs. He waved at her as she waved back.

Ichigo walked towards him and stood at his right side. She turned around and smiled to her now acquaintances "See you"

"Wait, will we ever see you again?" Andou asked, this time he was serious.

"I don't know. Depends if I still want to see your faces" Ichigo cheerfully said. The Sweet Spirits whispered the word Burn under their breathes.

Dexter silently laughed and opened the door of the car for Ichigo to enter. He and Vanilla followed and the limousine left the school ground.

Gela glared "_How dare she! No matter, now that she is out of the picture, I can have the Sweet Princes all by myself_"

In the car, Ichigo let out a deep breathe. Dexter chuckled and gave her a glass of water "Nice acting by the way"

"I can't believe their faces, you were right about that. But, am I little bit too mean to say that to them?" Ichigo asked, Dexter shook his head as a sign of no.

"No, but the the real question is: Do you believe that everything that you have said to them is true?"

She didn't answer and Dexter knew she wouldn't. At the bottom of her heart, there was still a tint of hope that her friends will come back to their senses. That they will grab their phones, call her, and tell- no, beg her to come back to them.

But she didn't receive any up until now. Maybe she was too desperate? No. There are more reasons to that behavior of her's.

"Anyways, after you go to Pastillarium Academy and happen to meet my Father, don't be scared of him"

"Why? Is he scary?"

"Not technically. He is just... powerful-looking? Just don't get scared. And if he is ever in a bad mood, don't worry. Leave him alone and come back later, he usually calms down after an hour or so"

And a lot of hours have passed by until they reached Pastillarium Academy. The front view of the place can make anyone tremble in nervousness. It was very big, half the size of the Eiffel Tower that she had seen in magazines and read in books. If that is only the front, how about the whole campus?

The gate automatically opened and the limousine went in. Oh well, saves Ichigo the trouble of walking. It was a long walk, and she was sure she's gonna starve before she can reach the entrance to the building.

The limousine stopped and the door was opened for her by the driver. She exited the car and Dexter followed, he lead the way as he started to talk about the place.

"Founder was the one who built this, but gave the rights to my Father because of laziness. The school is very new but there's already a lot of students studying here. This school is huge and you can easily get lost. There are four buildings here with twice the size of your old school building, and this four buildings are just for Academics. All in all, there are five buildings, the other five are dorms. Two dorms for girls, two dorms for boys, one is mixed. The first four dorms are based on what year you are. The first dorm is for student's that are first to second year, the other is for third and fourth year. The fifth dorm are for middle schooler students like you. Curfew is at midnight and the time required to get to class is at 7:30 A.M. for clean-up and general conversation before classes start"

Ichigo nodded, not quite catching up what the boy had said. The two continued to walk until both of them stood in front of a huge door.

"Are you sure we are meeting a principal and not a king?" Ichigo asked. Dexter laughed and opened the door for her.

What she saw made her knees tremble in actual fear. The father of Dexter was sitting on his chair _calmly_, but his eyes is another story. There were actually silt, and the colors were golden. His magnificent and wild red hair was giving him a ferocious look.

Dexter stepped in and pulled Ichigo by the wrist, "Father, this is the friend that I have talked about. She is here for the exchange program, trial"

"I am already informed. So there is no need for the details. However, I am merely curious. Why have you come? Surely you would know that I would send one of the servants to pick her up. Is it because you are here for someone?"

"Can't I just visit without any reason?"

"You can, but that would be strange"

"I figured. I leave Ichigo in your care, treat her well"

Dexter left, leaving Ichigo to face the scary principal herself. She heard the principal sighed and stared as he grabbed somethings in his drawer and threw it to Ichigo. She acted quick and grabbed the objects with her hands.

"That's your I.D., dorm key with the number, a map, name of what class, and class schedule" he simply said. Ichigo bowed with respect and ran.

.

By the time she reached her room, she had been informed that Dexter already left.

Ichigo jumped unto her bed and began to roll around it, wrapping herself with the blanket in the process. She threw her bag across her room. It was a single-person room but the bed would be out of the question. It was a king's bed for god's sake!

Her personal room was mixed of bedroom, study room, living room, bathroom, and there was a dollhouse. When she inspected it, she discovered that it was a house for Vanilla. Dexter might told his Father about the Sweet Spirits, but the principal is too serious-looking to believe such fantasy.

Vanilla paid no attention in mind and flew to it. She stared in awe before jumping and running around it, Ichigo giggled and went to unpack her things. While doing that, she looked at her what her class name was. 3-C at the left wing of the Building A.

She got nothing to do anyway, it was still daytime but she was getting tired. Since sleeping wouldn't hurt anyone, Ichigo closed her eyes and drifted off.

.

At St. Marie, Gela gritted her teeth as she stared herself at the mirror. How dare that Ichigo talk to them like that!? Does she have no shame!? Does she even know who she was!? No matter, she was gone and that was that.

Her Sweet Spirits seems to agree with her, for she flew and landed on her shoulder. She, along with Gela, stared at the angry face that was trying to break the glass that was mocking her. She sighed and brushed the strands of hair from her face.

"What's wrong, Princess?" she sarcastically said "Did the strawberry girl tick you off?"

"Shut up Bitter, no one asked for your opinion. Especially no one asked for you to open your mouth" Gela answered.

"Don't speak to me like that. Without me, you wouldn't even be here. I was the one who set you free didn't I? The Queen was very angry"

"...Do the world a favor and get out of my room. I want to be alone. I need to think of a plan to get rid of that Ichigo once and for all, besides, I'm the almighty Gela. Sweet cute innocent little Gela"

She laughed wickedly and let herself fall to the bed, not caring if her dress would get ruined.

"Just you wait, Amano Ichigo. I will make your life a living hell"

.

Morning came and Ichigo was actually early for the first time in her life. Vanilla was shock and pretended to have a heart attack, making Ichigo to flinched her softly.

She took a bath and changed her dress into the P.A.'s style. It was a bit same with their uniform but with a different color, and instead of a jacket, it was a vest. The color consist of the colors green to blue. Once she was dressed, she tied her hair into her signature hairstyle.

Adorable if she call herself that. She grabbed her bag and ran... only to fall down the stairs like always. To make it worse, it was much longer than St. Marie's. When she reached the bottom, she stood up and ran... to a person and fell again to the floor.

"Ouch" she whined, Ichigo took notice of the boy who was rubbing the seemingly bump on his head "I am so sorry"

The boy shook his head. He grabbed the sketchpad that Ichigo never saw and he started writing "**No, it was my fault**"

It was only that time Ichigo got a close look of the boy. He had white fluffy and ruffled hair and forest-colored eyes. His skin was pale, and he looked so vulnerable at the moment. She raised an eyebrow at the scarf that was wrapped around the neck of the guy.

"I'm Amano Ichigo, you?" she held out a hand and the boy gladly took it.

It took a while but the boy finished writing in his sketchpad "**I am Shizukana Suno**"

"Why can't you just talk?"

"**I am mute**"

"Oh, sorry"

"**I get that all the time. Are you a new student?**"

"Yeah, I signed up for the exchange program. I just came yesterday"

"**I am sure you will fit in. How about we eat breakfast?**"

Ichigo didn't question on how fast Suno write, but at least he was communicating with her. Suno smiled and both students walked to the dining hall.

Ichigo's eyes widen when she entered the dining hall, it was bigger than the dining hall from St. Marie's. The food smells so good too, oh how she was excited to eat. And the hall was empty, except for the two guys sitting at the far left corner.

There was so much food to pick but she can only pick three and only one drink. She just settled with a small cake, fruit salad, a vegetable salad, and orange juice. Suno only picked one curry and orange juice. Before one of them could suggest a table, a guy walked to them.

He had light blue hair that was smooth, tan skin, and indigo eyes. He looked the typical cool and serious guy, like the principal. Okay, think of cakes and kitties! "So this is where you've been, Koe was so worried when he found out you disappeared"

Suno lifted his sketchpad "**I woke up earlier than our usual time, so I decided to walk around. I didn't notice that I was already late because I was enjoying the flowers**"

The boy was about to reply when his eyes met with Ichigo "You wrote that because you purposely knew you would be late" he sighed, he looked at Ichigo as if he just saw her "You are?"

"Amano Ichigo" Ichigo answered.

"Nice to meet you, I am Cloyd Damian Walkers. You say that I am a transferee from America, and a friend of Suno. Do want to join us?"

"_Maybe judging him so quickly was a bad idea. I mean, he seems nice. He even invited me to their table_"

The three of them went to the table where a guy with blonde hair looking so troubled was staring at his food, his face with no emotion.

Suno reacted immediately and walked faster, placing his tray on the table once he reached it. The blonde saw the tray being placed but he didn't look up, "Don't worry about me Cloyd" he muttered.

The mute boy pouted and smacked Koe on the head before lifting his face. The former look from the guy's face vanished and was replaced with happiness and relief. As fast as he could, he wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed.

"The two are close" Ichigo commented.

"They grew up together. Koe became too attached to Suno because he would often accompany him wherever he goes, the two became inseparable. You can never see the other without his friends besides him"

"I see"

"But let's not talk about the, what about you?"

"Oh, there is nothing much about me. I came here by exchange program. My friend, Dexter, recommended it"

"Dexter... is he a Fanians?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"...No"

"Then how did you know he is a Fanians?"

"The principal is a Fanians and I heard he had a son. Koe told me that his son started with a D, I guess"

"I like to eat and bake sweets like my grandma. Someday, I might make her strawberry tart"

Vanilla chose the time to show herself "Don't forget about being a glutton~"

Cloyd blinked as Vanlla flew in circles, resulting Ichigo to receive a headache because she's staring to feel quite dizzy. The small spirit laughed as Ichigo tried to restrain herself from acting like a fool.

They sat on the seats that were in front of the two childhood friends, quickly; Ichigo chowed down.

While Cloyd swallowed his food, he asked "You have a Sweets Spirit?"

Ichigo looked so surprised "Her name is Vanilla. Wait, if you can see her. Do you have one?"

"Yes, actually **_we _**do"

Three Sweet Spirits came out, all were boys. Vanilla sweat drop and thought "_Now I know what Cafe feels being the only opposite gender of the group_"

"Hello, I am Bean. Suno's Sweets Spirit. I specialized at making sticky sweets" the boy with violet hair and blue eyes said.

"I am Spice. Koe's Sweets Spirit. I specialized at making the sweet's flavor pop out like poppin' candy" chirped the boy orange hair and yellow eyes.

"The name's Heat. Cloyd's Sweets Spirit. I specialized at making super hot sweets" said the boy with red hair and dark brown eyes.

"It is nice to meet you all. I hope we can become good friends!" Ichigo smiled as everyone began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I am finish and it is currently 11:49 P.M. and I have yet to sleep. I hope you all enjoyed this. All of the names of my OCs have meanings, I didn't made them up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	3. An Ending to Remember

**Edit: Two chapters left, I hope that I corrected everything. Tell me if there is more to edit.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie only my OCs**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, I am Amano Ichigo, nice to meet you all. I am only here for the exchange program and I hope that you all would treat me well".<em>

She was already enjoying her time in Pastillarium Academy, everyone was nice to her especially that one girl from 2-B. Her name was Ayumi Chi, and she's really the fun-type of girl. She was kind enough to explain some of the School's History with her when they were at Art class. From the looks of it, she shares most of her classes. So it seems that Cloyd, Koe, and Suno got their own group. The _Three Pastry Seasons. _So even in this school there's the Sweet Princes alternatives, and the three looks so close to each other looking like they have been friends like, for forever!

Cloyd represents Summer because he specializes sweets that are either fried or are purposely made from hot ingredients. Koe represents Autumn because he specializes sweets that are very rare, ancient recipes if you put it in a simpler way. Suno represents Winter because he specializes in making different types of Ice creams, shake, smoothie, and etc.

It was questionable where the spot for Spring was, but maybe it's because they haven't found the right one yet.

Ichigo giggled as when she saw Ayumi biting one of the students on the head because he accidentally bumped into her, resulting Ayumi's Ice cream falling unto the ground.

"That's enough Ayumi, I'll buy you a new one instead" Ichigo offered but Ayumi shakes her head and continue biting the guy's head.

Having no more option, Ichigo simply pulled Ayumi back and the teen boy escaped like a mad man. Ichigo patted Ayumi's back as she awkwardly comforted her.

"Now, now. It is not nice to eat people, that would be cannibalism" Ichigo reminded her.

"Easy for you to say. On the other hand, I heard that you got in at Group S. You know, with the TPS and all" Ayumi said, Ichigo rubbed her neck as she watched Ayumi staring at her like an eagle about to pounce on it's prey.

"The teacher noticed that I was in good terms with them and decided that I would be in a group with them to avoid unnecessary conversation if I was ever put in a different group"

"You're so lucky, you don't have to worry about cooking with a group that are as lazy as a sloth and slow as a turtle"

Ichigo laughed at her comment. It was actually true, whenever they were assigned on what they are going to cook, her group mates would just sit and watch as she do all the work she was suppose to do. Her thoughts were cancelled as Cloyd walked up to them.

Cloyd looked like he was on the verge of yelling at Ichigo, "Ichigo, where have you been?"

"I have been to London to visit the Queen" Ichigo automatically answered, Cloyd took several deep breathes before turning to Ayumi.

"Can I borrow Ichigo from you?" he politely asked, Ayumi nodded and Ichigo was dragged inside the building by Cloyd. He faced her and said "Are you ready to leave?"

Ichigo was confused because of his question but it hit her right in the head as she remembered her time was up. It had been a week now since she arrived and she didn't even notice it.

"...Yeah" she answered with doubt.

"The principal told me that I should escort you back after school, so you should pack all of your things"

"I should"

.

Classes went by like the speed of light, and Ichigo remained quiet for the rest of the day. Ayumi tried to cheer her up but it was not working at all, she even offered her cake. Still, she didn't respond. Everyone was getting worried about her and tried to ask what was wrong.

Koe explained her situation and everyone was sad that she was going to leave them soon. So, they decided to throw her a party for the last time. Everyone kept quiet about it and they even gained the principal's approval.

At the end of the day, Suno led a blindfolded Ichigo to the lobby room. As he removed the blindfold, Ichigo opened her eyes and was surprise at the streamers that popped in front of her.

Everyone she knew were smiling at her, each with their own objects to give to her. The two Princes having a large cake and Ayumi with the largest box. Tears filler Ichigo's eyes as she practically ran and jumped at Ayumi and giving her the biggest hug she ever gave to someone, not even her family.

"Guys, thank you so much for doing this. You are all so... I can't even find the words to describe you all" Ichigo sniffed, Ayumi hugged her back as she whispered some words to her.

"You made an impact to us all Ichigo, and we are grateful for that. You made us feel something that we didn't felt, and for that, we are doing this for you. We are returning the debt we owe to you because we are your family for the weekend"

Everyone roared with joy and the party began. All of them danced on the dance floor, played some games, and opened the gifts they gave her. Some were books, toys, equipment, decorations, and others were cards that had at least three pages filled with words.

But her favorite was from the four of her best friends. From Ayumi she got a big teddy bear with an orange-print pattern on it. And from her three best guy friends meant much more to her. From Cloyd, she got a ruby necklace. From Koe, she got a Topaz bracelet, and from Suno, she got an opal ring.

Of course, Vanilla received some gifts from her group. New tools, a new dress, and accessories to play with.

Everything that happened was so memorable to her, it felt like she really did belong and she did felt like going back to St. Marie will be the worst mistake she will ever make.

.

Ichigo climbed on the limousine while her gifts were being put on the other end of the vehicle, Cloyd happens to offer that he would be escorting Ichigo to make sure she was safe. Mind you that Ayumi forced Cloyd into accompany Ichigo or so help her that she would haunt Cloyd every night.

"Is everything loaded?" Cloyd asked the driver, the driver nodded and went to the driver's seat and started the engine.

The ride was quiet and the only thing that stopped Ichigo from starting a conversation was her and her subconsciousness talking, or fighting.

_**I am going back to St. Marie, I wonder if my friend-**_

_What do you mean friends? They're not your friends, remember when they have abandoned you?_

_**Maybe it's because they are too busy?**_

_Busy of what exactly?_

_**Um... showing Gela around?**_

_Idiot, you could also join them in the showing around. Let's face it, they have left you for Gela._

_**I'm sure that there is an explanation to all of this.**_

_So what are you going to do? Walk up to them and say "Oh, hey guys. Not wanting to be rude but I have a question to ask. Why are you avoiding me like I am some kind of disease? I can't help but notice it and feel very bad, also, what are your relationship with that Gela girl"_

_**Not exactly like that, maybe dropping off secret questions through normal conversation.**_

_As if you can do that._

She jumped as Vanilla snapped her fingers near Ichigo's ear, she turned and pouted but stopped when she saw Vanilla looking at her suspiciously. She let out a small fake smile and glanced outside the window, she was already nearing St. Marie.

She frowned at the sight, three... two... one. The limousine halted and Ichigo watched deadly as the driver opened the door for her to exit. Slowly, Ichigo climbed out as the driver unloaded her gifts. She noticed that there were personal staff that were walking towards her, the principal might have sent them a letter than she will be coming.

She thanked her lucky stars because all of the students were inside their dorms and were sleeping. Saves her the trouble of being bombed with questions, and girls from molesting Cloyd.

Ichigo snorted as Cloyd raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's nothing, are all the things here?"

"Yep... hey Ichigo"

"What is it?"

"Before it all started, the party that is, me and the guys decided to give you something special"

"It isn't the jewels you gave me?"

"No, actually, we wanted to give you this"

Cloyd grabbed something from his pocket and shoved it to Ichigo, it was a small red velvet box. It fitted perfectly on the palm of Ichigo. With gentleness, Ichigo opened the box and her eyes widen when she saw what it was a glass daisy flower.

"We officially nominate you as the Queen of Spring, a official member of the Three Pastry Seasons"

Ichigo didn't say a word, making Cloyd worry that he might offended Ichigo or something but then "Shouldn't it be the Four Pastry Season"

Cloyd sighed and let out a small relieve smile, he formed a fist and softly knocked on Ichigo's head "Idiot"

Vanilla floated around the beautiful jewel and touched it "It's so pretty!"

Heat nodded "Of course, the three worked hard to make this one"

"Though, we can always hang out if you want. Whenever on weekends, how about you, me and the guys go to town" Ichigo suggested.

"And stop you every time you would jump to the windows were the sweets are displayed, I don't think so. Remember when you said that you-"

"Okay, okay, don't you dare say it"

"But it's too funny to not mention it" Vanilla and Bean chorused as both of them laughed uncontrollably.

"I just still can't believe that you would actually do that"

"Ha ha, and you guys didn't bother to help me"

"Miss Ichigo, all of your things have been transferred. Please say good bye to your friend and go to your dorm" said one of the workers. Ichigo nodded and gave Cloyd her biggest goodbye hug she could muster.

"Goodbye Cloyd, I could never forget" said Ichigo.

.

The very next day, Ichigo woke up late. She was, again, panicking and did all of her morning routine as quickly as she could. When she was done, she went to wake up Vanilla from her slumber and the two of them ran.

Ichigo wasn't very lucky with her luck with the stairs, because once she step on just one step, she fell. Not that was something new.

"I think you have much more luck in P.A. than here" Vanilla commented, Ichigo stood up and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Though, why did you have to get the trial thing? Can't you just have picked out the permanent?"

"Group A are my friends and I just can't abandon them"

"You made them sound like they didn't do anything to you"

Ichigo kept quiet and walked along the hallways. The walk was very long, and every step she took, the sound of the tapping wold echo. She was late, and she knew that the teacher would be angry. But hey, it wasn't her fault. Ichigo carefully took out the glass daisy flower and smiled. It was magnificent, it was crafted nicely and not a single imperfection can be seen.

When she did arrive at her classroom, she got a worthwhile scolding from the teacher. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Gela smiling at her, enjoying the scene she was watching.

"_Innocent on the outside, a witch on the inside" _Ichigo thought. When the teacher was finished, she sat on her chair and the lesson continued.

.

In cooking class, they were instructed to create a simple cake using the main ingredients that the teacher decided from them: Strawberry. Ichigo giggled and went on with cooking a strawberry shortcake. She really want to taste one, and it has been a while so why not?

"Ichigo, what are you making?" Caramel asked.

"I'm making a strawberry shortcake! I'm not ready to make Grandma's tart, so I'll go with a shortcake instead. It's like the shortcake is the Mistress of the strawberries"

"True, true. Then does that mean coffee is the king of cafes" Cafe asked.

"Now that you kept saying that..." Chocolat rubbed her chin and began to think deeply, "Then chocolate is suppose to be the Queen of all Sweets?"

"No idiot, it's Vanilla!" Vanilla yelled at her, and the fight had started.

It took her about many minutes, but the sweet aroma of the shortcake finally made her think it was worth it. She was about to get the first bite when Gela walked up to her and tugged on her sleeve.

"Neh, Ichigo-chan, can I have a taste?" she asked, trying to make herself look cute.

"_Don't try to hide your identity, I already know what you are" _Ichigo thought, she forced a big smile on her face and handed her shortcake to Gela "_Just eat it already and leave me alone!"_

"Thank you so much!" Gela grabbed a fork and began to eat. Not a minute have passed and Gela fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone panicked and the teacher quickly told Kashino to bring her to the clinic.

Ichigo watched, shocked at what happened. Well, a _little _bit part of her did like it.

.

Ichigo was soon called to the Principal's office, Henri's office. Ichigo sat on the chair, emotionless. Not even feeling a bit of fear on what punishment she may receive.

"Amano-san, you might have the idea of why you are here" Henri started "As you may know, Kirishima-san is in the clinic. She's stabilized. And do you know the reason why she fainted?"

Ichigo shook her head, Henri sighed "It is because of you Amano-san!"

"Huh?! Why me?! I didn't do anything"

"Some of your classmates told me that they have found rat poison as one of your ingredients"

"What, rat poison!? Why would there be rat poison!? If I may ask, who are these classmates that you are talking about?"

"Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa"

And just by that, everything fell. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and in front of the principal too. Henri frowned and crossed his arms against his chest "Kirishima-san almost died because of you, be thankful that she made it. I must say Amano-san, I am really disappointed in you. I thought I saw that special potential in you, but I was wrong. Because of your careless actions, I have no choice but to remove you as a student here in St. Marie"

Ichigo looked up with shock in her face "But you can't!"

"I can Amano-san, and I will. You have made too much damage here in St. Marie. I am sorry, but you have to leave"

Ichigo glared a hole through Henri's head and stomped her way out of the office. As she exited the building, students around her began to whisper.

"_Did you hear the news? She almost got Gela-chan killed!"_

_"I know right, I thought she couldn't even hurt a fly"_

_"Guess, we were wrong. She's a sociopath!"_

_"Sssh! What if she heard us? She'll kill us next"  
><em>

_"So people do have their own secrets"_

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran and cried. Vanilla was trying to keep up with her but she was too fast. Ichigo ran into the woods and to the lake she once relax in, she fell to her knees and cried.

"I thought they were my friends, they lied. They betrayed me!" she yelled to herself,

Now where would she go right now? She can't go back to her parents, they might get disappointed in her. And she still got a whole year left to study, she just can't give it up. She has more stuff to learn.

But who would support her in this problem of her's, who will give her advice when she did something wrong, what should she do, what path should she take?

"I see that you finally realize it" Ichigo lifted her head and turned around and saw Dexter leaning on some kind of tree "I must say, it took you a while"

"Dexter, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"He's here to pick you up" Sauce answered for him, he continued without letting Ichigo speak first "To bring you back to where you should be: To be at Pastillarium Academy"

Dexter held out his hand to Ichigo, without hesitation, she took it and she stood up "Remember Ichigo, this one isn't a trial anymore, this one is real. Once you leave this place, you are no longer the Ichigo that once came here. You are now the Ichigo that will show those 'friends' of yours what you are really made of. Do you accept?"

"We accept! We totally accept! Right Ichigo?" asked Vanilla, Ichigo stayed quiet for a while but nodded.

"Yeah, we accept. **I **accept"

"Good, then the limousine is just waiting for us at the bus stop. Wouldn't want anyone to question about things wouldn't we? Yeah, by the way, your friends at P.A. already know. So don't be surprise if they aren't surprise to see you"

"Why?"

"They just knew, now, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished, after an hour of writing because of my aching head. I hope you all like it! It really turned dark, didn't it? Wait for the next chapter, kudos. Dexter really know how to act.<strong>


	4. A Start to Change

**Edit: Almost there. I just needed one more chapter to edit. Almost there, be patient.**

**I do not own Yumiero Patisserie, only my OCs **

* * *

><p>The first thing that she was aware that everyone greeted her with open arms again, especially Ayumi. She was the one who was the most happiest to see her, she practically jumped on her.<p>

"Ichigo-chan, you're back and for real this time. That means that you will be studying here and not there, I am so happy! And because some certain Vulture told me that you were coming back, I have forced him to make a request to the Principal to make me your roommate, isn't that great!" Ayumi told her as she smiled.

Ichigo sweat drop at the information given to her "That's great, that means we can gossip about certain people"

This caught Koe's attention, "And by certain people, does that mean I am involve with that gossip of you two"

Ayumi pretended to be shock "Le gasp, how did you know?" she giggled and pulled Ichigo into the building. Koe tried to call them to get his answer, but they just won't listen. So, he ran after the two, Suno trailing behind him.

While others began to follow, Dexter walked forward and stood besides Cloyd. He let out a smirk and touched the teen's shoulder, sending a shiver through his body "It's been a while isn't it, Cloyd?"

"Same to you too, Dexter. Can't believe that you actually told them. By the way, does she know?" Cloyd have to ask.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her sooner. For now, let her have fun" Dexter lowered his head and whispered "It was nice to see you Cloyd" the next thing he did... we will let you imagine what happened next.

He disappeared quickly after that. Cloyd puffed his cheeks and walked away "Idiot"

.

"I know you're tired today, but you have to stay awake. Everyone worked hard to prepare this 'Welcome Back' Party, so the only thing you have to do is have fun" Ayumi said as she dragged Ichigo to her seat.

"For the first part, you must eat. You can't enjoy the party without being energized, so we shall start with this!" Ayumi pulled out a delicous-looking parfait, filled with cream and fruits "It has a lot of sugar, so it will surely wake you up"

Suno looked at the parfait before writing "**Isn't it too much? Ichigo-chan, are you sure you can eat it all?**"

"Suno's right, if you'd like, you could start with a simple cookie" Koe joined. Ichigo smiled and shook her head, indicating that she's fine eating it.

Grabbing the spoon, she dig in. The sweet fragrance of the parfait swept off her feet, she felt like walking through a garden of different berries. She could feel the wind blowing against her hair.

"This... this taste like... I don't know, but it felt like I'm in some kind of Garden of fruits" Ichigo said "There are many different fruits with different flavors, but you balanced them all out"

"My friend, that parfait is named to be 'Garden of Eden'. I'm surprised you guessed it" Ayumi said, Ichigo nodded and began to eat more.

Koe moved forward with two plates of pastries in his hands "As long as you won't get any sugar rush, you can also eat our's" he placed the plates on the table.

On the right side was a banana split. Banana below, above was one Vanilla scoop, one Chocolate scoop, and the last was a Strawberry scoop. The toppings were a lot of sprinkles and strawberry bits, flooding with chocolate syrup.

And the left side were a small pie, a lime pie that is. Bunch of icing on the top, nothing more.

"The right one is made by Suno, and the left one is made by me" Koe explained.

"**I hope you enjoy it**" Suno wrote.

"Don't worry, you guys made it. Why would I miss the chance of eating my best friend's dishes? Now that would be so rude. Also, why don't you guys eat with me, and the others too. The more, the merrier!"

And that's when they all did join too. Cloyd came inside as Ichigo was about to eat her fifth sweets that was made by one of the guys from Group A.

"Hey Cloyd, I guessed that you and the guy have spoken to each other?" Koe asked, Cloyd nodded and took a sit besides Suno who was eating Koe's Lime pie.

Ichigo glanced at him and grabbed some nearby pudding and pushed it towards Cloyd. Cloyd looked up questionably and raised an eyebrow, only to be given a thumbs up by Ichigo.

Ayumi swallowed the last piece of candy and spoke "Ichigo-chan, now that you are a student here, does that mean that you are seriously going to stay here until we graduate?"

"Of course, why? Do you think that I was going to move?"

"...Yes?"

"Silly Ayumi, I could never leave my friends behind"

Ichigo made a grab to embrace Ayumi, who returned it gratefully. Vanilla giggled while at the same time she though "_I am so gonna send those Three Sweet Princes down. I promise that_"

"Vanilla, are you okay?" Heat asked, worried because his teammate was acting weird.

"Ah, no, I'm okay. I'm just happy for Ichigo that she's finally here again. She created more friends here than back at St. Marie's anyway" Vanilla answered.

Bean and Spice smiled and nodded "We can see that"

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's eat! This is a party after all" Vanilla cheered. The other sweet spirits cheered with her and quickly flew to the first Jell-O they can see.

"Last one is a spoiled Icing!"

.

Everything went to normal the last few days. Every students were learning the lessons that should be learned, some trying to complete their assignments, girls gossiping about their crushes, and boys being boys. On the other hand, Ichigo groaned as she tried to understand the problem that their teacher was making them answer.

"I don't get this at all" Ichigo whined. Ayumi laughed at Ichigo's misfortune and decided to help her, looking out for the teacher's gaze, she quickly wrote the answer on Ichigo's blank space.

"There, now you owe me a solid" Ayumi whispered.

Ichigo pouted and crossed her arms "I didn't say that I need your help"

"Oh, do you want me to take back the answer?"

"Nope, I needed that actually"

The teacher was about to speak when the speaker from each room activated. The static coming from it made everyone cover their ears for a moment before the students lowered their hands as they noticed that the static was no longer there.

"_I apologize for such inconvenience and that I may have interrupted your lessons. But I have to infirm you that, after classes, everyone must report to the Gym immediately. That would be all. Good day." _

The Static came on again before it died down. All students sighed in relief and went back to their notebooks. The teacher grumbled, mumbling about wolves and rabbits.

"I wonder what was that all about?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"I don't know, usually the principal would only announce something at the end of the school day. It must be very important if he announced it in the middle of the class" Ayumi answered her.

"Ayumi-chan answered it like it was nothing like the Principal" Vanilla commented.

"Maybe it's because everyone thinks that he's mighty, serious, strict and all of that" Ichigo quietly said to Vanilla, making sure that she was bit suspicious since Ayumi didn't have any Sweets Spirit.

Few minuted have passed by and class ended. Everyone stood up and walked towards to the Gym.

The Gym was big but there were many students and they almost filled up the Gym that Ichigo thought there were no more for her and Ayumi. Good thing that Koe whistled at them, waving his hands to tell them to come to him.

Besides him was Suno, and next to Suno was Cloyd. On the other side of Koe, there are two spaces. Enough for Ichigo and Ayumi. The two thanked Koe and sat down.

It took three more minutes before the principal arrived. Everyone hushed themselves and prepared themselves to listen to whatever the Principal got for them.

Gilbert grabbed a mic from a staff and began to speak, "Greetings to everyone. I would like to inform you all that the a program is being held by one of the famous Patisserie from Paris. It is called 'The Sweets Camping Exp', it's a new type of program that only one best team in each Pastry Schools can enter. I am telling you this in order that you students will get a head start. I will give you time to think of your team, and at the end of all classes, you all will come back here. You all must write the name of your team in a piece of paper and place it in a box that we will provide. With the lot mixed, we will choose random papers and each paper will have its opponent. Is that clear?"

"YES!" Every chorused.

"Alright, dismiss. Go back to your next classes, you still have thirty minutes left" Gilbert left and all the students let out some disappointed groans, thinking that they actually going to skip class today.

Ayumi whined as she clings on Ichigo's waist "Oh why does that man have to be so cruel? Can we just have the day's off?"

"That is something we can't do, Ayumi. Besides, we need to learn more if we're going to join the The Sweets Camping Exp. And if I mean by we, I mean me, Suno, Koe and Ichigo" Cloyd told them.

Ayumi pouted and crosses her arm "I still can't believe that you are taking Ichigo-chan away from me, you Weather guys!"

"_Weather guys?" _Everyone thought as they sweatdrop.

"So, what name should we name our group?" Ichigo asked, Vanilla sitting on her head.

"How about Team Ichigo?" Ayumi suggested our of blue.

Ichigo's eyes widen as she felt her heart clenched tightly, Vanilla noticed her distress and signaled Bean, Spice, and Heat to do something.

The other Sweet Spirits understood and flew in front of the Three Pastry Seasons. They waved their arms; getting their attention, and they formed each an 'X' with their arms.

Getting what they are trying to tell them, Suno wrote on his sketchpad "**How about 'Team Seasons' so no one have to feel left out?**"

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea! But you're not a Seasons without a spring" Ayumi said.

"No problem, we already got the Queen" Koe chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo snapped out of her mind and looked at her friends. Real friends. She smiled so wide, that it almost reach her ears "Yup, that's sounds like a great idea"

"So, it's Team Seasons" Ayumi thought for a moment "I like it. Cheers to Team Seasons!"

"Yeah!"

"By the way, what is your Team's name, Ayumi?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Team Yumi. I even tried to name it Team Lazer Swords just to make sure that they were listening to me, but they just agreed to everything I said" Ichigo laughed at the information she was told.

"Are you sure that you all could make it? Not that I am saying that-"

"It's okay Ichigo-chan. It's true anyway, well if you apply to my teammates if you mean by that"

.

A lot of classes and thousands of assignments later, Team Seasons and Ayumi walked back to the gym. Only half of it was full of students so they easily got their seats. The moment they sat down, almost every student were in groups. The gym was filled in a minute and it took another five minuted for the principal to appear... alongside with three people.

The principal got the mic that was being pass to him "Now that your classes are done for the day, I would like to introduce to you our judges that will be staying here until the end of the elimination. The Elimination is where you all will be battling each group that is formed. There is no limit. And to those who will stand to end will be our representative to go to the Camp. Is that clear?"

"YES!"

"Good. First, we have Xander, a fine fellow who studied about the different types of flavor and definitely has the most sharp taste buds" the principal started, gesturing the guy with blue hair.

"Then this is Trinity, Xander's sister. She is the Manager of the main branch of the famous chain bakery shop, Myths and Tales." the girl with green flowing hair bowed.

"And last, Zennie Xi Young, a young boy who is the heir of the oldest but quite rare fruit farm. He specializes different types of medicines and remedies because the lot he is managing is a sacred land" the chinese but bishounen boy bowed.

Cloyd stood up with the other representatives and walked to the stage. All placed the papers into the box and went back to their seats.

"The first team that will be baking will be... Team Yumi and Team Luna. The Elimination will start next week and the theme will be announced tomorrow morning. Meaning that you all have five days to think"

The voice of Gilbert faded to the background as Ichigo tried to process what the principal announced. Did she heard it right? Team Yumi?

"Looks like we are the first one to battle, and I thought I was going to be safe" Ayumi sighed and rested her head over her arms that were behind her.

"Would you like me to help you? Give you ideas I mean, if that is okay?" Ichigo was afraid to ask. But Ayumi had done everything to Ichigo to feel welcome again.

"No, I want to fight my own battle. But thanks anyways!"

Ayumi sent her a thumbs-up and everyone left the gym.

.

Ichigo jumped to her bed. Ayumi said that she will be late because she has something to say to her group. Vanilla flew besides her "Ichigo-chan, this is it! If you could get into the Camp then you can prove to those loser Sweet Princes what you are made of"

"That's the plan Vanilla. But we should be careful, things might be easy back then, but now things are different" Ichigo replied.

"With the guys on our team and with teamwork, confidence, and hardwork. We can do anything. Let's win this thing!"

Ichigo smiled and closed her eyes. The drowsiness was getting to her and with the little hand ticking near twelve, she fell asleep.

.

Gela giggled as she received the good news from Henri. He said that he automatically picked Team Gela to represent the academy at the camp.

Although, she was told to keep this a secret and act like she was going to participate.

"Huh? So even the teacher falls for your trap? So typical, humans are so easily to trick" Bitter said as she watched Gela brush her hair.

"Of course. Because of this, I can finally move to Phase three" Gela chirped.

"That, if you win that is"

Bitter lazily dodge that upcoming bottle of perfume that was launched to her. The bottle crashed and scattered to a million pieces, Gela with a look of rage painted into her face.

"THAT WILL HAPPEN! IT WILL! IT WILL! IT WILL! IT WILL! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO REMOVE EVERY FINGERS OF MY HANDS! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

"Sheesh, okay, calm down... except for that Ichigo girl that is" and she had to say it.

"NO! NOT EVEN THAT FREAK SHOULD EVER PUSH ME DOWN! I WILL WIN! KYAAAAAAA!"

The screeched was loud but no one awoke. Maybe that's because the room is soundproof. Bitter prayed that she would shut up so she could go to sleep. But no, Gela could scream up to five to six hours if she want to.

.

Dexter finally finish writing off another letter and called his pet bird, a dove. He placed the letter into the beak and opened the window. The dove got ready and flew out, on its way to deliver the message.

_Rinnnggg! _

Dexter opened his phone and pushed the speaker option:

**_Dexter? Are you there?_**

"Yeah, I'm here."

_**Is everything okay there?**_

"I'm alright"

_**I am glad. I am so sorry that I am not there to see you. I just can't leave Nicholas and Hana...**_

"I know Mom, but if you don't mind. How about you come here next week? Dad already misses you, and he's been at the bad mood"

_**I'll try. I'll ask Moppy is she could watch out for the kids... **_

"Thanks mom. Kiss Dad so he would feel better, okay?"

_**Why you!**_

The call ended and Dexter went downstairs to eat dinner with the other students. Finally, the competition is going to start. He smiled and looked at the pendant inside his shirt, he opened it and saw the person that stole his heart.

"Soon, we will meet again soon. So wait for me, my beloved. For you are the only one that completes me"

"Who are you talking to?" Ellia said as she popped up behind Dexter.

"Oh it's nothing, just talking to myself. Come, let us eat"

* * *

><p><strong>I am finished! My god, I thought I was going to quit or something. We lost our connection for about three days before it went back on. I am so sorry, please forgive me. <strong>


	5. A Look for Memories

**Edit: The Last Chapter to be edited. And it is already nighttime, I'm getting sleepy already. Seriously. **

**I do not own Yumiero Patisserie, only my OCs**

* * *

><p>The first day before the Elimination, Ichigo was sitting with Ayumi, who is currently thinking of a cake that would fit with the category of <strong>Childhood.<strong>

"Why do we have to be the first again?" Ayumi complained. Ichigo answered back by putting a cookie on Ayumi's mouth to calm her down.

"Try to concentrate. It's just the first day, the Elimination won't start until next week; you still have four days to go" Ayumi groaned and slowly slid off from the bench, the cookie eaten by her already.

"How come you could be so calm? I admire you so much Ichigo-chan, I wish I could be that confident like you"

The wind continue to blow while Ichigo quietly enjoyed her baked cookies that she made earlier. It was all quiet, few students rarely come behind the school building near the garden and that was fine. The Three Pastry Seasons were busy with their assignments and projects so it was only Ichigo and Ayumi.

Ayumi's eyes suddenly flew open and she jumped to her feet "I know!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as she looked at Ayumi, a question mark just above her head.

"How about we go somewhere? Away from here. How about we go to my hometown? Maybe that way, I can get me an idea" Ayumi suggested as she clasped her hands together.

Ichigo nodded "That's a great idea! I'm sure the others won't mind. When do we leave?"

"This weekend and don't worry, my treat"

"Great. I'll let the guys know."

_Riiiiinnnngggg!_

"Looks like class is about to start" Ichigo stated. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and brushed off the remaining crumbs on her handkerchief before folding it and placing it inside her pocket.

Ayumi happily whistled all the way to the kitchen, it was cooking class after all. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her best friends mood from whining-because-I-have-no-idea-what-to-cook to we-are-going-on-a-fieldtrip. She could be so funny at times.

.

The teacher walked around the class with the pad of paper in his hands "Right class. Today we are going to make our own cakes. Free-style. Any kind of cake that you like to make. Although, the flavor that you should only be using are with simple fruits. Apples, Bananas, Oranges, Grapes, and Mangoes."

Everyone quickly went to do their own work. Ayumi, in Ichigo's view, was making a simple plate of cupcake. Maybe its because she wanted to finish quickly so her team could think of their sweets to prepare for the Elimination.

"I doubt Chi-san's team could think of a sweet today. I mean look at her group" Koe commented.

He was right. There was the other girl who was just eating some of the fruits, then the other two boys were reading some comics. Ayumi was the only one who was working hard.

**"So what are you going to make Ichigo-chan?" **Suno asked.

"I'm going to make a simple pancake" Koe said, polishing the mixing bowl "Cloyd's going to make a Spice cake and Suno's going to make an Ice cream cake"

"I'm thinking of making a Roll cake instead. I'm not ready to bake other cakes yet" Ichigo said.

"That's fine. We can teach later. Now on the other subject, what fruit are you going to use?" Ichigo wondered for a moment before pointing at the Oranges.

"I think I'm going to use that" she decided. The other three nodded and grabbed their own fruits. Cloyd chose the Bananas, Koe picked the Apples, and Suno picked the Mangoes.

Vanilla popped out from Ichigo's pocket and flew on the counter "Roll cake?"

"That's the only thing I could think of right now. So, how can I put the sensation of the Oranges here without messing in the process?"

"We'll never know if you don't try"

Ichigo nodded and grabbed her ingredients.

In the middle of the mixing, Ichigo glanced at Ayumi and saw her look so tired. If there was something she could do to help. But she can't, the only thing she can do is accompany her.

Ichigo turned to her teammates "Guys, Ayumi invited us to go with her back in her hometown. She said that she is going to get her idea there"

"Childhood? Yeah, you can get many ideas there" Cloyd said.

"Sure we'll come" Koe agreed, placing the batter into the heated frying pan.

"**Sounds like fun!**" Suno wrote in his sketchpad that suddenly appeared all of the sudden without any explanation.

"Thanks you guys. So let's finish our cakes right now!" Ichigo said, the three nodded and went back to work "_Just wait Ayumi-chan, we'll help you_"

.

Ichigo almost fell asleep as she was brushing her hair.

It wasn't her fault, Ayumi woke her up at Five a.m. She was so excited that the girl apparently didn't sleep at all and she doesn't even look tired.

"Ichigo-chan, dress-up already. I've already brushed your hair" Ayumi chirped. Ichigo jumped and touched her hair. It was already tied into pigtails.

She never got the chance to ask the question as she is pulled by Ayumi with the bags in her hands. She ran downstairs, still dragging Ichigo.

Vanilla was trying to tighten her hold on Ichigo as she was clinging to her skirt, afraid that she might flew off. Good thing they stopped and Ayumi finally let her go.

Cloyd, Koe, and Suno watched as Ichigo tried to lift herself up because of the impact she received from falling into the ground. The boys sweat dropped and Cloyd went to help Ichigo up.

"You okay?" Cloyd asked. Ichigo didn't answer as she is still dizzy. Koe chuckled and all walked their way to the gates of the school to see a limousine parked in front.

"Where did you get the limousine?" Ayumi asked as she watched Koe open the door for Suno.

"I have a friend..." Cloyd mumbled.

Everyone entered the limousine while Ayumi was giving instructions to the driver where to go. The driver nodded and started the engine.

It was a long ride and Ayumi knew that everyone would get bored eventually, so she brought out the board game Cakes and Plates, a game she made based on Snakes and Ladders.

"How about we play this?" Ayumi asked. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Ichigo stared at the board, it was her first time seeing it.

"It is called Cakes and Plates. It is like Snakes and Ladders but with more twist. The pieces are different types of sweets. We start at the beginning and we roll the dice. You will have to move your piece on the given numbers you rolled. But! There are spaces called Dare Spaces. If you land on them, you have to pick a dare card and do it. Unable to complete the dare will let you move ten spaces backwards. Things like the the ingredients, tools, and ovens in cooking will help you to boost up. Ingredients let you move another half of the numbers in your dice, tools help you to get a free pass in a dare, and ovens helps you to skip a lot of layers. The first one to reach the finish line is the winner and can give any orders to anyone they like!" Ayumi explained.

So they did. Ichigo is playing as the Shortcake, Cloyd as the Cinnamon Bun, Koe as the Blueberry Pie, Suno as the Chocolate Ice Cream and Ayumi as the Milkshake.

Suno was first, he picked up the dice and rolled it. It landed on a five. He grabbed his piece and began counting the spaces as he goes. He landed on a dare space as he stopped. He frowned and grabbed a dare card.

He blushed as he saw what the dare was. Bean noticed this and flew to his shoulders, the second he saw what the dare was, his hand flew to his mouth to cover his smile.

"What's the dare?

" Ayumi gave a Chesire grin, having the idea what Suno got.

Nervously, Suno got his sketchpad and pencil and began to write "**Hug or Kiss the person I like the most**"

"That means that either you should Hug or Kiss Koe, that is so sweet! And because I said is because that you guys are so close, there is no way that you would dislike him"

Suno redden and crawled to Koe. Koe let out a nervous smile and opened his arms, ready to accept the hug he is going to receive.

So it was a big surprise that he felt pressure on his right cheek. He blushed when he finally figured it out. Suno kissed him on the cheek, he didn't hug him or anything.

"The Winter Prince finally made a move," Ayumi commented "Though, we expect that the Autumn Prince would make the first move"

"We?" Cloyd said, looking at Ichigo.

"My turn!" Ayumi grabbed the dice and threw it lightly, the dice rolling to a five. She moved her piece to the given number and landed on a blank space.

The game went on for like forever. Many embarrassing dares were given, and secrets were revealed. In the end, Ayumi won in her own game.

Ichigo laid on her back and Vanilla flew in front of her "Are you okay Ichigo?"

"I'm just bored. Ayumi said that we have to wait for another ten minutes. I don't think I can wait for that long" Ichigo answered, glancing her friends having a nice conversation.

"You are always an impatient one. How about you take a nap? I'll let the others know to wake you up when we reach there"

"Yeah... that's a good idea"

Ichigo immediately fell asleep and began to snore. It didn't take long for the others to hear it. The Pastry Seasons smiled and Ayumi snickered as she hold up a sharpie. She was about to draw a mustache on her face when the limousine stop.

"We're here already? I thought we have ten minutes left?" Ayumi wondered.

Good thing Ichigo woke up. She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes to adjust her sight. Ayumi sighed and let out a hand for her, which she took.

The door was opened for them by the driver and everybody walked out.

The first thing that Ichigo noticed when she stepped out was the fresh wind she was breathing. Like the wind actually have a pleasant smell, dew drops and sunshine perhaps.

"Welcome to my Hometown. This is where I was born, the place that my Mother and Father decided to have a baby" Ayumi proudly announced.

They began to walk. As they did, Koe decided to take some pictures.

He took a picture of a butterfly on a flower, the birds flying, the trees that are moving with the wind, and his most prized picture... Suno, with his scarf and hair being blown by the wind. The view was breathe-taking and it would be a shame if he didn't take the picture.

Ayumi and Ichigo, along with Cloyd, decided to leave the two alone. Aymu made sure that she gave them the map before pulling Ichigo and Cloyd along with her.

They were already far when they stop by a store. Ayumi told them to wait outside while she goes and talk to the store owner. Ichigo and Cloyd agreed and sat on the bench that was outside. Ichigo fans herself with her hand while Cloyd tried to stay inside under the available shade he have, taking some of the body parts he can pull with.

"Koe and Suno, are they really just friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Even if I'm best friends with the two of them, I don't know all of their history. Though, I do know how they met" Cloyd watched as Ichigo's eyes sparkle, "I suppose you want me to tell you about it?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. Cloyd took a deep breathe and began:

_Flash Back **(Story told by Cloyd) **_

_I think it all happened back when we were seven or so. Suno was known for being always alone, no one to play with him because everyone gets tired of him, just because he can't speak. His parents didn't knew that he was being bullied, they didn't even knew that he was mute. They thought that he was shy. _

_Because of that, they enrolled him to a boarding school. Due to his muteness, he failed every oral reading. No one ever thought of that **"Oh, he's mute? Never guessed**_** it**_"_**  
><strong>

_He was bullied for half of the school year, none of the teachers knew this. Suno thought his body was going to give up on him, his body that was full of bruises. No one was there to protect him, and he __quit school altogether. He was home-schooled instead. For the pa_

_Then, he appeared. One day, Suno finally has the freedom of going outside without anyone to look out for him._

_From what I have heard, Suno was walking around with an orange balloon on his hands. I guess it was his favorite color or something, I don't know. _

_Continuing, Suno apparently trip and fell to the ground. The balloon was released from his hands and got stuck on a tree branch. _

_Suno was helpless in that situation because he couldn't ask someone to get it for him. He couldn't talk, he's mute, we all know that. He spent almost half an hour waiting for the balloon to fly further away or something. People were already calling him a strange boy._

_He was almost in tears, if it wasn't for Koe to arrive. Koe was actually playing by the park near the tree. He was actually one of the boys that haven't been talking about him being strange from just standing for nothing. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" Koe approached him. He didn't speak, he just looked up at the balloon above him. He thought that if he ignore Koe, he would go away. That's what people do to him anyway._

_"Did you lose that?" Koe asked as he pointed at the balloon. Suno was surprise to hear that from him, he was more surprise that there was a person talking to him like he wasn't mute at all "Don't worry, I'll get that for you. Koe by the way. And don't tell me your name, you can tell me when you're ready. Mom told me not to give my name to strangers, but you look nice"_

_In the end, Koe and Suno hang out all day. Koe didn't mund him from saying anything at all, he was very happy that he found a friend, if it only means that it was going to be for awhile._

_What he didn't expect that, Koe had the intention of staying by his side for a long time. He ended up going to his school, he ended up protecting him from the bullies, he ended up by his side for six years. I don't think anyone would have stayed by Suno's side without him talking to them. I thought Koe was amazing for having patience._

_Koe was the one that actually helped Suno to stand up again. And if he only knew, Suno was very glad he came or something else would have happen to him._

**Flash Back End **(Normal POV)

Ichigo wiped a tear from her eye, a napkin wiping away her tears. Looks like the movie moved her.

"So you know how close they are" Ichigo nodded and wiped the remaining tears, Cloyd patted her on the back.

"That means that they are the bestest of friends! No one can break their bond, not even the strongest crowbar could do that!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"If you want to put it that way, yeah sure"

"But I think, there's more to their friendship"

"You noticed that just now. Wow, I've noticed more than I should then"

Ichigo and Cloyd followed the voice, which came from Ayumi. She gave out a grin and handed the Dangos to the two. Ayumi took a sit next to Cloyd and began eating.

They sat their doing nothing but eat the food they were given, that, until Ayumi spoke "From what I heard from Cloyd, Suno's childhood is pretty messed up, but was fix thanks to Koe entering his life"

"We people have different kinds of childhood. Sad, happy, unforgettable, regrettable, and other things. Suno just happens to be at the Sad platform kind of childhood" Cloyd explained, finishing his dango and throwing it to a nearby trash can.

"What kind of childhoods did you guys have when you were little?" Ayumi asked.

"My childhood was filled with sweets!" Ichigo happily answered, raising her hand.

"Mine was all about me hiding from different types of girls that my mother tried to set up with me" Cloyd followed. Ayumi sweat drop and bit into the pink dango.

After all of the Dangos were finish, Koe and Suno finally caught up. Koe was angry, but Suno looked so please with himself. Looks like they were enjoying themselves before they noticed that they were alone.

Vanilla and Heat flew to Spice and Bean, already asking what happened. The only thing they got for an answer was "We'll leave that to your imagination"

"You guys are so mean! You left us!" Koe dramatically yelled. Ichigo and Ayumi giggled while Cloyd chuckled, Suno let out a small, shy smile.

"**Does that mean that you don't like to be left with me?**" Suno knows that he was just kidding Koe, but he has the perfect opportunity of teasing him a little bit.

Koe looked at him like he lost a head "No, why would you think of that?"

The store owner smiled as she watched the lively young kids playing outside her store. Oh, how good it was when people are still young. Better get back to work then.

* * *

><p><strong>I am finally finish. It's vacation! More time to write stories, I am so happy. Please send some Truths and Dares so I can make a new chapter to my another story! Bye bye~<strong>


	6. Teddy's Message to You

**This is not a chapter. I am sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

Hi, I am Teddy, maker of the story. But I am not going to the introductions and whatnots. I am here to inform you that, it will take long before I will go to Chapter Six. I have decided to reread the story and I have found out that there are many errors that may cause you guys to be confuse.

I have decided to edit each chapter to make it less confusing to all of you. Removing and Adding some stuff. So that the next time you read this, you can now read this smoothly without any problem. Is that okay?

**Notes to my Wonderful Reviewers **

Thank you guys for supporting my story, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't continue on writing this because of pressure and stress. But you guys were there, cheering me on. I have created this story because I love sweets and anime, and that's were the Yumeiro Patisserie comes in.

Because of your wonderful support, I will now go to replying your reviews as a reward for keeping me alive until now:

**yukihime88: **Thank you that you have chosen this to read~

**Aira0906: **I'll be updating chapter six soon so please be patient. Thank you though.

**Luxray24: **Don't worry, I'll update as much as I can.

**Heichoutastic: **Should I apologize that you are hating them?

**yukihime88:** When I have an idea what to do in the middle. Seriously, it's easy when writing the beginning and in the end but it is so hard when you are writing the middle.

**Michelle Potter-Black:** Lookie, I have five chapters now. Oh, don't quit writing just because your story files are deleted. Many people think of that already, Gela being Dexter's fiancee. The Four Pastry seasons love you too!

**Michelle Potter-Black: **Yes, I am Founder in the story. Also, it will be soon, just wait.

**Animemysterious: **I am so sorry that I made you cry, though I am very honored that my story moved you to tears.

**AmethystPrincess: **No, Dexter is not a villain here. Think of him as an actor acting his role on a T.V. series. Also, I have mentioned that there will be no pairing in the meantime so you will have to wait. Sorry.

**yukihime88:** I am not sure that if you are indicating that Ichigo was in the pendant, but no. The picture that Dexter is looking at is his fiance.

**Guest: **Sure!

**AmethystPrincess: **We are not sure, are they? And it's very obvious what Suno and Koe are. You notice well, I am proud of you ( ͡͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ). Oh, there will be no Ichigo/OC. Yes, continue on with your shipping (Nice shipping name by the way: Cloxter)

I salute you soldier, Vanilla appreciates your bravery in volunteering yourself for the war. Continue on with your recruits and we shall sail to victory!

**I am moved by your reviews, I thank you for the million times. The Fanians family are already happy that their contribution for the story is a huge success! We hope to see you soon, bye!**


End file.
